OTRO RUMBO
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Dedicado a Anabella Cullen P por su cumpleaños. Bella no llega tarde a Volterra, pero a Edward no le es permitido regresar con ella. Ella es convertida y alejada de Edward, entonces decide destruir a aquellos que dañaron a la otra mitad de su alma.


**Otro Rumbo**

**Summary: **One-shot dedicado a Anabella Cullen P por su cumpleaños. Bella no llega tarde a Volterra, pero a Edward no le es permitido regresar con ella. Ella es convertida y alejada de Edward, entonces decide destruir a aquellos que dañaron a la otra mitad de su alma.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.

**ǿ . Ǿ . Ɛ . Ɣ . 3 . Ǿ . ǿ**

No había sangre, pero estaba herido. Si fuera humano de su interior saldría un río de sangre. Pero vampiro o no, podía sentir el dolor y en un mar de dolor se hallaba inmerso.

¿No terminaría nunca? Sentía como si tuviese miles de cortes y quemaduras y en su mente pululaba el recuerdo constante de una risa mofándose de él, diciéndole que aquello continuaría por toda la eternidad y que nunca más podría verla si no les servía.

No podía creer que en ese momento que estuviese tan indefenso, si tan sólo no hubiese sido cegado por Alec, Jane no hubiese podido hacerle tanto daño psíquico. No podía creer que su increíble fuerza y su magnífico poder se hubieran agotado, dejándole reducido a ese miserable estado, el de un prisionero de los Volturi.

Cuando tuvo conciencia sí mismo, días después de que Bella y su hermana habían venido a salvarle, trató de contactarse con Alice, pero fue en vano.

Qué tonto fue al dejar a su razón de vivir en Forks. Siempre había una forma, pero él se rindió sin siquiera buscar alternativas y su testarudez había provocado que ella y su hermana quedaran a merced de los Volturi.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde ese día? Edward no tenía ni idea. Débil como estaba por la falta de sangre y muerto en vida pensando que lo peor pudo pasarle a su familia y a Bella.

Lo único que hasta ahora lo mantenía con vida, era el recuerdo de aquellos tersos labios que se estremecían bajo el toque de los suyos. Tonto y mil veces tonto por dejarla. Maldito y mil veces maldito por abandonarla.

Quizás, lo bueno fuera que Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y su madre hubieran podido escapar, aunque Jasper, definitivamente, no. Edward sabía muy bien que Jasper debió venir por Alice. Pero quizás ya habían muerto todos, no lo sabía.

La agonía continuaba, tiempo tras tiempo, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día, hasta que cierto día escuchó las exclamaciones de Aro y Caius, en la parte superior de las catacumbas del castillo de los Volturis, en Italia, donde él se encontraba.

Mientras Edward discernía, pese a su debilidad, lo que sucedía arriba, una encarnecida lucha entre su familia y los Volturi daba inicio.

―Carlisle, entiendo que es de tu aquelarre y sólo porque eres mi amigo le hemos perdonado la vida ―dijo Aro, en cuanto tuvo a Carlisle frente a él.

―No es de mi aquelarre, es mi hijo ―afirmó Carlisle, y agregó―: No queremos perturbar a Volterra, pero queremos que liberes a Edward. Él no incumplió regla alguna y ustedes nos obligaron a que convirtiéramos a Isabella Swan sin el consentimiento de Edward, pero ella es una neófita y sabes lo inestables que son. Ella no descansará hasta tener a Edward de vuelta o morirá en el intento, ya lo sabes ―dijo Carlisle, extendiéndole la mano.

Aro supo entonces que su antiguo amigo no bromeaba y que sus sospechas sobre el poder de Isabella Swan, siendo la "Cantante" de un vampiro con poderes excepcionales, sería poderosa, una enemiga sin igual.

Con este hilo de ideas, Aro tomó la mano del vampiro que le ofrecía sin reparo sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Pudo ver como Bella, una vez que estuvo de vuelta con los Cullen luego de la sentencia de Edward, se había empecinado en entrenarse con el fin de rescatarlo a como fuera lugar, así tuviese que exponer a todos los vampiros del mundo, no le importaba nada excepto Edward.

―No veo en tus recuerdos el poder de ella ―señaló Aro.

―Es poderosa, deberás confiar en mí, sólo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

―Aro, no cedas, debiste matarlo ―dijo Caius.

―Suficiente es que le hayas perdonado la vida ―dijo Marcus a su hermano.

―Esto no es tan fácil, hermanos, tienen testigos, tienen gente que los apoya ―les contestó Aro.

―Quizás pueda ayudarles a tomar una decisión, caballeros ―dijo Alice, quien se mantenía un poco alejada, en el salón junto a su protector esposo.

―¿Cómo lo harías, querida? ―preguntó Aro, un tanto incrédulo.

―También tengo un poder, puedo enseñarte lo que pasara. Bella ya decidió, si no lo sueltas, ella los destruirá ―dijo la pequeña, acercándose a Aro. Fue interceptada por Alec, sumamente enojado de que ella se aproximara sin que Aro lo indicara y Jasper, totalmente agresivo se le adelantó enseñando los dientes y agazapado para atacar.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos muy tensos, hasta que Aro habló.

―No, si no lo ordeno ―reprendió Aro.

―Sí, Señor ―dijo Alec, esperando una indicación.

―Déjala acercarse ―solicitó Aro, sucumbiendo a la curiosidad de conocer la magnitud del poder de Alice y lo que podía mostrarle.

Aro tomó la mano de la pequeña Alice y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de lo que la pequeña y valiente vampiro le mostraría.

El viejo vampiro se estremeció por las imágenes de una Bella guerrera que iniciaba una cruzada en su contra y los derrotaba. Aunque ellos le quitarían la vida antes de que su causa se diera, sus seguidores lo lograrían. Los destruirían. Matarla no era una opción.

―Interesante tu poder, Alice ―afirmó Aro, consternado.

―¿Qué has visto? ―preguntó ahora Marcus.

―Nuestro fin, hermano.

―Te lo enseñamos porque deseamos salvar a Edward y a Bella ―intervino Carlisle―. Si dejas libre a Edward, nos alejaremos para siempre y viviremos en paz. Sólo queremos recuperar a un importante miembro de nuestra familia.

Jasper y Alice sólo asintieron, confirmando las palabras de Carlisle.

―Deberás dejarme consultarlo con mis hermanos ―dijo un ya casi derrotado Aro.

―Gracias por considerarlo ―dijo Carlisle, retirándose al lado de sus hijos presentes.

―¿Qué has visto? ―replicó ahora Caius.

―Nuestra muerte segura. No sé cómo, pero ella protegerá con su poder a sus renegados. Son muy pocos ciertamente, pero la comunidad vampírica no se involucrará, por lo que quedamos en iguales condiciones. Nuestra guardia contra renegados con poderes y con la ayuda de un poderoso escudo ―dijo Aro tratando de transmitir lo que vio sin miedo, lo cual no logro en lo absoluto.

―Entonces, es unánime ―dijo Caius.

―Así es ―afirmó Marcus.

―Entonces lo autorizaré ―Aro confirmo, entonces.

―Carlisle, amigo ―dijo Aro, con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro. Lo que menos quería Aro era aceptar que debía dejar ir a Edward, pero era lo mejor para todos.

Alice estaba sonriendo ya sabía la respuesta por lo que Carlisle al verla lo supo, tendrían una oportunidad, regresaría a Esme con su hijo.

―Lo aprobamos, Carlisle, pero no puede ningún Cullen pisar Volterra de nuevo. Cualquier comunicación será sólo a través de ti, Carlisle. Tu familia no es bienvenida ―sentenció Aro, mirando desafiante a un Carlisle de semblante sereno.

―Demetrí, trae al prisionero ―ordenó Aro.

Demetri salió del salón en busca de Edward.

Edward aunque débil, leyó en la mente de Demetri lo que aconteció arriba. Sabía que Bella estaba viva, sabía que era vampira y que él sería liberado para irse con Carlisle, pero lo que no sabía era como lo recibiría Bella, ahora que por su estupidez ella había perdido su humanidad y su alma.

Los Cullen salieron de Volterra en un mercedes, muy al estilo Carlisle, a fin de tomar el primer vuelo a Londres. Edward recibió una buena ración de sangre que Carlisle llevo para él, que lo fue reponiendo en el camino.

Edward no tenía necesidad de hablar, sabía que el resto de su familia estaba en la casa de la campiña Inglesa, remodelada por Esme para la estadía de Edward.

Al llegar a Londres, se desplazaron hacia los campos ingleses. Edward podía recordar el momento en que compró esa propiedad, hacía ya como cincuenta años, y qué le llevó a ello.

Ɛ . Ɣ . 3

_**Cincuenta años atrás….**_

Mientras estaba de paso por Londres, había salido escapando de las expresiones de amor de las parejas de su familia. Edward se fue corriendo del céntrico Chalet en que estaban los demás miembros de su familia, ya que necesitaba poner distancia entre él y aquello que él nunca tendría.

Se encontró, entonces, corriendo por una Inglaterra colinosa, de largas praderas parceladas, pastos bajos que formaban un tapiz continuo que cubría delicadamente mesetas y colinas.

Su particular vista vampírica le permitía ver, aun a la gran velocidad en que corría, que las personas utilizaban para dividir sus propiedades setos vivos, se percató que eran una presencia tradicional en todos los campos ingleses y su empleo permitía preservar el habitat de animales silvestres comozorros rojos, tejones roedores, e infinidad de pájaros, que para un vampiro vegetariano como él no eran un deleite, pero sí un paliativo mientras encontraba algo más sustancioso.

Recordaba el encanto de los campos con sus cantarines arroyuelos, la interminable verdura de las praderas serenas, los cotos que servían de refugio a los mansos animales domésticos, los cercos de piedra centenarios. Todo esto le evocó tanta nostalgia que decidió, en ese momento, establecerse y pedir a su familia pasar una temporada en el lugar que encontrase.

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar una casa en mal estado, que sería el siguiente proyecto de Esme, una propiedad que ella pudiera decorar para ellos. No la frecuentaban mucho, casi había olvidado que esa propiedad existía.

Ɛ . Ɣ . 3

Mientras llegaban, iba recordando, con el corazón encogido, aquel viejo poema del escritor John Keats: El Otoño.

―_Bella… Bella_ ―repetía en su mente. ¿Lo estaría esperando?

_"Cuando estriadas nubes florecen al suave morir del día y tiñen de rosa los rastrojos; entonces el doliente coro de los mosquitos entre sauces del río se lamenta, elevándose o bajando, según el soplar de las brisas; y balan los crecidos corderos en los montes; canta el grillo en el seto; y ya, con trino blando, en el jardín cercado el petirrojo silba y uniéndose las golondrinas, gorjeando, en el cielo"._

_"Surge y se disipa el arco iris la rosa es bella... Mientras la tierra misma se engalana esta suave mañana de mayo, y los niños recogen en todas partes, en miles de valles amplios y remotos frescas florecillas y el sol brilla cálidamente"._

Qué tiempos aquellos en que un poema silvestre lo llenaba. Ahora, sin saber si Bella le aceptaría por todo el daño que le hizo, tenía un hueco en el lugar donde debía estar su muerto corazón. En esas elucubraciones se pasó el tiempo y al fin llegaron.

―Edward, hijo ―dijo, muy entusiasmada Esme. Quien se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo, sonriéndole a Carlisle por traerle de vuelta.

―Hermano, bienvenido ― dijo Emmett.

―Lo siento… yo…sólo lo siento ―exclamó apenada Rose.

―No importa ―dijo Edward, sabiendo que su hermana realmente estaba arrepentida de haber intervenido y, según ella, casi hacer que los mataran.

―Vendremos pronto, Edward. Tú y Bella tienen mucho de qué hablar. Ella está arriba, esperando por ti, cariño ―dijo Esme.

Edward se encaminó, entonces, mientras su familia se retiraba a velocidad vampírica de su casa.

Al terminar la escalera, aspiró. No porque necesitase una bocanada de aire sino porque quería percatarse de que la esencia de Bella, una vez cambiada, seguía igual. Ah, sí. Era su misma esencia de fresias y flores. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de donde provenía esa particular, pero ya conocida esencia.

La encontró de espalda hacía él, sabía que él estaba allí. Ya no era humana, podía sentirlo.

―Bella ―dijo.

― Edward ―contestó ella, igualmente.

―Yo ―dijeron al unísono, y volvió a reinar el silencio.

―Tú primero, Edward ―dijo ella.

―Perdóname, Bella ―dijo él

―¿Porqué? ―contestó con una pregunta ella, un tanto confundida. Se suponía que él la dejó porque la quería, pero a la Bella humana... no a la vampira, pensaba la joven neófita.

―Yo... Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo mucho más, muchísimo más que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenía ni idea... —las palabras fluían de su boca con mucha rapidez, estaba nervioso sin duda, pensó Bella―. No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía ni idea de que volvería Victoria. Debo admitir que presté más atención a los pensamientos de James que a los de ella cuando la vi aquella vez y por consiguiente, fui incapaz de prever esa clase de reacción por su parte y de descubrir que ella tenía un lazo tan fuerte con él.

Edward continúo con su alegoría de disculpas.

―Creo que me he dado cuenta ahora de que Victoria confiaba tanto en él que jamás pensó que pudiera sucumbir, ni se le pasó por la imaginación. Quizá fue ese exceso de confianza el que nubló sus sentimientos por él y lo que me impidió darme cuenta de la profundidad del lazo que los unía. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ni idea de todo esto, menos que terminaría en Volterra y perdiendo tu alma. Bella, lo siento ―concluyó Edward.

―Detente ahí, Edward. Debo procesar todo. Soy vampira ahora, pero siento igual que antes; tu eres mi alma, no he perdido nada. Iría al infierno con tal de tenerte, ha sido un infierno todo esto ―dijo ella, con los ojos picosos. Si pudiera llorar aquella joven vampira, lo haría.

Edward la tomó por los hombros y la acerco a él. El toque ya no tenía por qué ser delicado, pero aun así, lo fue. Parecía que la deseaba desde hacía una eternidad. Tenía que poseerla inmediatamente.

Bella enterró la cara en el hueco de su hombro, mientras su cuerpo respondía rápidamente a la urgencia de su toque, a su respiración entrecortada y a los labios que ahora abrazaban los suyos. La piel por donde Edward rozaba sus dedos ardía; Bella no pensó que su tacto frío cambiaría a puro fuego y calidez.

Pudo sentir cómo él se estremecía y deliberada y suavemente, comenzó a explorar la boca de él con la lengua, con una tranquilidad con que nunca antes había podido hacerlo.

―Bella, te juro que si continuas con eso, no podre contenerme ―dijo Edward, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar las ganas de tomarla en ese mismo momento.

―¿Quién quiere que lo hagas? ―murmuróo ella, bajito, mientras distraída y juguetonamente mordisqueaba su garganta.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso, Bella deslizó su mano por la parte delantera de su torso e inicio un lento ejercicio para desabotonarle la camisa.

Él le detuvo los dedos e hizo que lo mirara ―¿Estás segura? ―Edward preguntó, para asegurarse.

―Más que nunca ―dijo ella, volviendo a su faena de desabotonar los botones lentamente, para poder pasar sus manos sobre la piel ardiente de él.

Edward se detuvo bruscamente, apoyándose contra la pared. No había palabras para describir la necesidad y la urgencia que tenía él de hacerla suya para siempre como debía estar escrito.

Él puso las manos en la parte trasera de su nuca, para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios.

Bella sintió que el suelo bajo ella se disolvía. El fuego consumían su cuerpo y hacía que la piel le escociera de puro placer y deleite. Apenas podía soportar el roce de la ropa contra la piel, estaba demasiado sensible.

Edward estaba en el cielo, aunque estaba ardiendo. Sentía los vaqueros tan ajustados que casi no podía respirar, así que se limitó a romperlos para liberarse y de paso desgarró el corto vestido de algodón que la cubría a ella.

―Tengo que poseerte ahora mismo, Bella ―dijo con voz ronca. Las manos de ella estaban por toda su espalda, las de él se mantenían entretenidas sujetando los firmes pechos, mientras sus pulgares acariciaban sus pezones sin descanso.

Él mordisqueó la esbelta línea de su garganta y siguió descendiendo hacia las cremosas colinas que formaban sus pechos. Los jadeos y los gemidos de la mujer en sus brazos le hacían excitarse más y más. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con las manos para sujetarla más de cerca.

Edward no aguanto más y la empujo delicadamente hasta colocarla en el borde de la cama, instándola a echarse sobre su espalda, mientras él colocaba rápidamente su cuerpo sobre ella.

―Edward ―gimió Bella.

―¡Shh, pequeña!, he esperado tanto por ti. Deseo que sea especial, tanto como tú lo eres ―le dijo Edward al oído.

El sujetó las caderas de Bella con sus manos, levantándolas para quedar en posición, se detuvo en su entrada, la miró pidiendo aprobación, la cual obtuvo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Así, Edward se enterró en ella, deteniéndose para permitirle que se acoplara a su dureza. No hubo dolor para ella, sólo un millón de terminaciones nerviosas explotando al sentirlo dentro, penetrándola profundamente, sin más preámbulos.

El placer que les invadió compensó aquellos meses de separación. Era algo indescriptible: entre lo exquisito y lo sublime o entre lo doloroso y lo prohibido, pero sencillamente magnífico.

Ella era felicidad infinita, completamente preparada para recibirlo una y otra vez. En cada estocada, sus músculos se tensaban como una prensa alrededor de él, apretando su vaina de terciopelo.

El pulsar de ella hizo que él se moviera más rápido, hasta que se produjo el inevitable estallido de dolor que se convirtió rápidamente en el más sublime de los placeres.

Entraba y salía de ella, consumido por el deseo, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en todos los sentidos. Edward no quería salir de ella jamás y ella no deseaba que él lo hiciera.

Si alguna ventaja tenía esta nueva vida, era que no tenía porqué terminar aquello. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

**ǿ . Ǿ . Ɛ . Ɣ . 3 . Ǿ . ǿ**

_**12 de Abril, 2010.**_

**ǿ . Ǿ . Ɛ . Ɣ . 3 . Ǿ . ǿ**

**Dedicado a mi querida amiga Anabella Cullen P aquí les dejo su comentario finale.**

"Gracias, nuevamente, K. Tu regalo ha sido muy especial para mí".

¡No sabes cuánto!


End file.
